


surprise

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c has planned a surprised for Sam and the boys are more or less volunteering to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	surprise

When he was invited back into their bed Daniel was confused. Teal’c had told him he wanted to share Sam, do something special for her she had asked about and that he should bring Jack. But that was it. He’d asked his submissive if he had any idea what might be going on, but even though Jack and Sam were close they hadn’t talked about this. Still the older had agreed to go and let themselves be surprised.

They’d send Teal’c a message telling him they’d be over in a few and then they’d gone take a shower. That had drawn out a little because there was some groping involved but now they were en route to the other couple’s quarters and Daniel could feel the curiosity pour off of Jack in waves. Grinning he knocked at the door and when it was immediately opened he was actually surprised. He hadn’t thought Teal’c would be expecting them like this.

But then the older man stepped aside to allow them entry and Daniel could feel Jack stop and tense as soon as they laid eyes on Sam. She was naked already, bend over a bench, her arms and legs tied in place with rope, bending her down and spreading her open. It suddenly reminded Daniel that, even though they sometimes fooled around with rope it was nothing like what Sam enjoyed.

“It’s okay. She wants to be tied like that”, he told Jack, stroking his back reassuringly. In front of them he grinned when Sam turned her head to look at them, seemingly surprised by their presence. Jack frowned but before he could turn to leave Teal’c was speaking up.

“She does. And you told me you wanted to try this, Samantha. Do you want to back out now?”, he asked, walking to stand next to her, stroking over her back slowly. His voice was solem as usual, but Daniel knew that, if Sam really had any concerns, she’d voice them now. But she just shook her head.

“No, sir. I don’t want to back out”, she said, relaxing under his touch, her head turning forward again. Teal’c nodded and turned to the other two, motioning them over. Daniel went willingly, with Jack trailing behind him. It seemed someone had to break the ice, so Daniel decided to go ahead. He quickly began to strip down where he stood, grinning a bit at Teal’c, who was following suit. Jack as well followed peer pressure, stripping out of his clothes even though he made no move to touch her.  
Quite unlike Daniel and Teal’c, who were stroking Sam’s back now. Daniel stroked his hands over her lower back, caressing soft skin and enjoying the soft gasps that fell from her.

He was just about reaching out for a condom to get going when he looked over at Jack and found him standing at the side, shifting on his feet nervously.

“Come here”, he asked, stepping back a bit so he could draw Jack to him. The older went willing enough and rested against him, Jack’s back against Daniel’s chest, his eyes running over Sam’s back nervously.

“You ready for this?”, Daniel asked, running his hands over Jack’s chest and stomach, letting his fingers slide down between his legs to stroke his cock. Jack shivered and relaxed against him.

“not sure…maybe if you keep touching me”, he admitted, reaching out with a hesitant hand to stroke Sam’s back. Her skin was soft, soft and clean and so feminin it was almost annoying. When Daniel nodded and nudged him forward he went willingly, hands trembling a bit as his dominant put him in position. He knew that with just one order all his troubles would fall away. If Daniel ordered him to get hard and fuck her his body would obey, but he didn’t want this.

Daniel as well had no interest to force the issue, so once he’d stroked Jack to hardness he reached over to pick up a condom, ripping it open and rolling it down his submissive’s dick. Jack gasped and his hands tightened on Sam’s hips to ground himself.

“Yeah, that’s it. Hold on to her and now move forward, just flex your hips a bit and I’ll guide you into her”, Daniel murmurred, one hand running over Jack’s stomach while the other positioned his dick and helped push into her. Jack was trembling and gasping now and Daniel stayed close to him, still stroking his sides and Jack began to fuck her. He was careful about it, nervous and a bit hesitant as he pushed his cock into her, but she didn’t seem to mind. She just relaxed onto the bench and moaned, trying to arch her hips back for more.

In the slick heat it didn’t take Jack long to orgasm and when he saw the telltale signs Daniel stepped back to grab a condom for himself, watching from the side as his submissive shuddered through his release. Once it was over the older stepped back carefully and Daniel leaned in to kiss him.

“Well done. Now relax and watch the show for a bit”, he told him. For a moment he saw something like relieve flash over Jack’s face, which had him worried, but they could deal with that later. For now there was a woman to fuck. He let his hands run over Sam’s back eagerly, stroking his hips and ass before dipping his fingers into her, twisting them teasingly and hearing her gasp out before he replaced fingers with his cock and started to fuck her.

Jack watched in silence as Daniel took his time with Sam, teasing her as he fucked her, waiting before he let go and came, only to be replaced by Teal’c, who was a lot less gentle about fucking her. But then again, she was his submissive so he knew best how she liked to get fucked. It was a really beautiful sight, but Jack had to admit he was mostly watching the guys.  
But unfortunately it seemed like getting fucked thrice was not enough. No, once Teal’c was done Daniel stepped in front of her, fresh condom in place and already hard again. Sam barely hesitated at the taste of rubber as she began sucking him while Teal’c now stroked fingers into her until Daniel was so worked up from her lips that he went back around to fuck her.

Jack wasn’t really sure how long they went at it, taking turns fucking her, getting out some toxs when they couldn’t get it up any more. He knew that it would have been easier if he’d participated, but they didn’t pressure him and just seemed to accept that he wasn’t interested in fucking women. Hell he wasn’t even sure he was into fucking men.

Once they’d exhausted her Jack was back with them, helping to untie her and carry her over to the bed. Then Teal’c got a few wet washcloths and they all three began to wash off the sweat and lube and when they were done she was making soft keening beautiful noises and Jack stroked her hair while Teal’c was doing something decidedly painful looking to her breasts and Daniel slowly licked her to release and past it.

After that Daniel got up and pulled Jack with him as they left the two behind to sleep. They quickly dressed and headed back to their quarters where they curled on the bed together.

“So, I take it you’re actually gay?”, Daniel asked, wrapping himself around Jack tightly, who nodded.

“yeah. Just like Sam’s straight. And I bet T is, too”, Jack said, grinning a bit.

“Naw, he’s all equal oportunities like me”, Daniel said, placing a kiss on Jack’s shoulder.

“Sorry I couldn’t really participate…”, the older said, but Daniel just hugged him close.

“Don’t be. You know how much they get off on being watched so having me there to participate and you there to watch was more than enough”, he said, rubbing Jack’s stomach slowly as they laid there. Jack seemed to believe him as he began to calm, his breathing evening out as they fell asleep.


End file.
